


Happy Birthday, Komaeda

by Prince_Noctis



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, mentions of ibuki, this is so rushed im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Noctis/pseuds/Prince_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a birthday fic for Ko for Henry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boukenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boukenka/gifts).



> This is un-beta'd as always. Sorry for the mistakes or the lack of descriptive sentences.

Cakes, balloons, games. These were all things Komaeda did not have experience in. If someone were to ask him how he wanted his birthday to go, he would not know how to reply. No one ever threw him a party. So when one Hajime Hinata asked him what he wanted for his birthday, Komaeda could do nothing but stare at him blankly. “My… What?” Hinata rolled his eyes and let out a puff of air. “Y'know your birthday is coming up soon. What kind of present do you want?” Once again, Komaeda just stared. “Present? Well I’ve never received something from someone… So I can’t really say. Thank you for asking though.” And once again, as well, Hinata rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

Hinata knew he didn’t have much time. Komaeda’s birthday was only a week away and he had yet to make any plans. He knew that his own planning skills would not help at all. He needed to ask someone. Someone who was good at parties. And who better else than their very own Ibuki Mioda.  
Hinata ended up called Ibuki and invited her over. When the spunky girl arrived, Hinata asked if she could help, and the girl all but screamed at the very thought of planning a party. “Of course Ibuki will plan a party for Komaeda! Parties are one of the things that Ibuki can do best!” Hinata gave her a thankful smile. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Ibuki put her hand to her chin, as if she was thinking hard. “Invite friends!” And that was how Hinata got stuck with going through all his contacts and giving his friends (and Komaeda’s) a call and explained to them the plan. They were all to meet at Hinata’s house an hour before he invites Komaeda, everyone would have a hiding place and will jump out when Hinata lets Komaeda in. Simple and sweet. Everyone seemed pleased with the plan and agreed to it. 

When the day finally arrived, Hinata was actually a bit nervous. He had no idea if Komaeda would even react positively to all of it. Hinata shook it off and gave one final look at the whole spectacle. He had to admit, Ibuki did a nice job. Colored balloons, streamers and other miscellaneous decorations were spread around his house. Everyone stacked their presents in a neat corner and were ready in their hiding places. The plan was set in motions and all that was missing was the man of the hour. Hinata tapped his foot impatiently and checked the time his phone one more time. Komaeda should be there in about five minutes. As he was putting his phone in his pocket, Hinata heard the familiar noise of wood creaking signifying someone was walking up to his door. He quickly shushed everyone, went to the door and turned off the lights. Hinata quickly yanked the door open, flicked on the lights, and at once, everyone yelled “SURPRISE!!!”

The whole party went by so fast. Too fast for Komaeda. At first he had no idea what to do with himself. No one had ever done that for him. With some help from everyone else, he got into the groove of things. It wasn’t until Hinata pulled his aside did he realize how much effort was put into it. “I hoped you liked it, Ibuki really helped with the decorations and entertainment.” Komead’s face lit up. “I love it, Hinata! Thank you. No has every done this for me…” Hinata frowned, and then suddenly gave Komaeda a hug. “I’m sorry you’ve had to go through it alone.” Komaeda froze for a moment and let the words register before trembling just a bit. “I-I… Thank you.” He hugged back and let his head rest on Hinata’s shoulders. “Happy birthday, Komaeda.”


End file.
